Usuario Blog Comentario:Umbreon HDA/preguntas sobre hora de aventura y un show mas/@comment-190.250.76.35-20120730205122
Sol Manya:10 puntos Cachorro de fuego:5 puntos Princess flamaxd:1 punto Hora de pinguinos:6 puntos KagamineAru:1 punto Usuario de wiki:1 punto Finnadventure213:1 punto Usuario de wiki:1 punto Julian Siehan:1 punto Marshall Lee rey de los vampiros:1 punto Tenny10:0 puntos Pikabika:2 puntos Redsmith4:1 punto 1)¿Quien es el mejor amigo de musculoso? respuesta:fantasmin el que adivino:Sol Manya 2)¿Que edad tiene finn? respuesta:12 en la primera temporada,13 en la segunda y 14 en la cuarta el que adivino:Sol Manya 3)¿En que capitulos aparecio la muerte(un show mas)? respuesta:La revancha,Skips hace chuza y Dead at eight el que adivino:Hora de pinguinos y Cachorro de fuego 4)¿Quien va ganando hasta ahora(facil)? respuesta:Sol Manya el que adivino:Cachorro de fuego 5)¿En que capitulo aparece el Rey helado en un show mas? respuesta:Los veo alla el que adivino:Cachorro de fuego 6)Es mi personaje favorito de Hora de aventura. respuesta:Jake el que adivino:Sol Manya 7)¿cual es mi segundo personaje preferido de hora de aventura? pista:su nombre termina con E respuesta:Marceline el que adivino:KagamineAru 8)¿Quien dijo en un episodio de Hora de aventura``Mis frijoles´´ respuesta:La princesa grumosa el que adivino:Cachorro de fuego 9)¿Como se llama el padre de Papaleta? respuesta:Sr.Malleard el que adivino:Sol Manya Ahora comenzaran a ser un poco mas dificiles. 10)¿En que capitulos se muestra el cabello de finn? respuesta:A cortar el cabello a una mujer,Bellotopia,Nadie te escucha,Another way y Beyond this eartly realm el que adivino:Hora de pinguinos 11)¿En que capitulo Rigby le dice a mordecai,Rubiocai? respuesta:Rubio por apuesta el que adivino:Cachorro de fuego 12)¿Como se llama el rey helado? respuesta:Simon Petricov el que adivino:Sol Manya 13)¿Con que paga Papaleta? respuesta:paga con paletas el que adivino:Un usario de wiki 14)¿Como se llama el penultimo episodio de la cuarta temporada? respuesta:Help el que adivino:Finnadventure213 15)¿De que color es el primo de Margarita? respuesta:Naranja el que adivino:Un usuario de wiki 16)Personaje de Incendium. respuesta:Buhos de hierro el que adivino:Princess flamaxd 17)Personaje de Hot to the touch. respuesta:Duendes el que adivino:Mashall Lee el rey de los vampiros 18)Personaje de Terror tales of the park(cuentos de terror del parque) respuesta:Skull punch el que adivino:Julian Siehan 19)Personaje de Jinxed(tocado) respuesta:El hombre en el baño el que adivino:Pikabika3 20)Personaje de Que es la vida. respuesta:Finn el que adivino:Sol Manya 21)Personaje de Burning low. respuesta:Princesa flama el que adivino:Hora de pinguinos 22)¿Como se llama la cancion de Burning low? respuesta:Makin'pankakes(cancion del desayuno) el que adivino:Hora de pinguinos 23)¿Como se llama camping can be cool en latino america? respuesta:Acampar puede ser genial el que adivino:Redsmith4 24)¿En que capitulos aparece el Cerdo de Hora de aventura? respuesta:Ladron de manzanas,holly jolly secrets parte 2 y dream of love el que adivino:Hora de pinguinos 25)¿Quien es el que hace la voz de Finn en Latino america? respuesta:Jose antonio Toledano el que adivino:Sol Manya 26)¿Como se llama la banda de Mordecai y Rigby? respuesta:Mordecai y los Rigbys el que adivino:Sol Manya 27)¿Quien hace la voz de la princesa grumosa en USA? respuesta:Pendleton Ward el que adivino:Sol Manya 28)¿Como se llama el hermano de fantasmin? respuesta:Fantasmon el que adivino:Hora de pinguinos 29)¿Cual es el el verdadero nombre de la dulce princesa? respuesta:Bonibell el que adivino:Sol Manya 30)¿Cual es el personaje favorito de Pendleton Ward? respuesta:Marceline el que adivino:Pikabika puestos